Letters From Home
by MissSteph22
Summary: "As if in a dream, I saw your home and how you're living..." It is not very often I am moved by such a letter, and so few have me questioning where my home truly is. I always knew how Dad felt about my move, but have I ever given thought to Mom's feelings? Perhaps I should look to the moon, and smile brightly for her - just like a sunflower...


**Hi! I was inspired to write this after something that happened in my game of Animal Crossing: New Leaf. I was listening 1am from the soundtrack whilst writing it as well. Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S - I own nothing, except for this oneshot :)**

* * *

Watering the last of the flowers, I retreated back to my house, a little tired after a hard day's work. I would tell myself it was worth it, to see the town flourishing in beauty. I made my way up to the front door, only to see that I had received mail. Wiping at the sweat collected on my brow, I took out the letter from the mailbox and scanned the envelope. _From Mom._ Of course, I was growing accustomed to these letters. She liked to keep in touch; more often than not, she would tell me what new hobby she had been taking up. I took a seat indoors and peeled it open. That was when a packet of sunflower seeds fell from the envelope. Amused, but not surprised at the gift – she was always sending them, after all – I read the letter.

_As if in a dream, I saw your home and how you're living._

_But I couldn't see you. How bittersweet._

_Still, a lovely town! – Mom_

I froze, the piece of paper trembling in my grasp. The record player played on in the background, as I could do nought but stare at Mom's letter. It is not often I am moved so by such a thing – I developed a strong demeanour after many months of being a mayor. At best, a particularly sad K.K. Slider song is the only thing to reduce me to a heavy heart; as mayor, I have to be strong for everybody. But what a cruel price to pay… for both me and Mom. To see a new life, in exchange for the sight of your family.

I sighed, and put both the letter and the packet of sunflower seeds down on the table. I needed a distraction.

I left the club, nursing a cold cup of coffee which I had brought with me. The last few hours had been spent listening to K.K.'s mix, swaying side to side in rhythm with his bass-thumping beats. Every weeknight, he would don the headphones and get busy with a turntable. It certainly brought a sense of nightlife to Main Street. Those who preferred a quieter night often spent their time at The Roost. From eight till midnight, I had been there, trying to think of everything other than the letter. It provoked too many thoughts I would rather suppress. But now that everybody was shuffling home, and Dr. Shrunk was closing Club LOL's doors for the night, I had no choice but to let them in.

As I waded through the grass, I was silently thankful for deciding to place streetlamps around town. Without them, I only had the moon's silvery glow to guide me home. I glanced up. It was there, high in the sky. Bold and bright. I recall on one occasion I received a letter from Mom, telling me that the moon reminded her of my smile. Perhaps if I smile now, she might be looking out for it, watching the same star-laden sky.

I kept walking, knowing that standing for too long puts one at risk of a scorpion attack.

The first sight that greeted me when I got home was the items I had abandoned on the sofa. They were almost glaring at me, demanding that I pay attention. Wincing a little, I looked at the packet of sunflower seeds. Mom must have sent them with the presumption that I will grow them. Happy, golden flowers. They could be the ray of sunshine that my house needs. Smiling wryly, I picked them up with the letter and carried them up to my bedroom. There, I flopped down onto the bed and stared out of the window.

I often wonder what happens outside this town. This place is like no other I have ever known. Ever since I set foot here, I had a lot of adapting to do. The first was obvious.

My parents tried not to voice their concerns, but I always knew what they were thinking. I was going to live with animals. I hopped onto the train that day, brimming with hope. A new life – a new start. Far away, someplace new. I bid my parents goodbye, sending them a wave from my seat at the window. They waved back, albeit apprehensively. I saw the beginnings of tears in the corners of Mom's eyes, but I relinquished them in my mind. There had to be no sadness on that day; I vehemently denied that there was. Why should there be? I was pursuing a dream, of sorts.

Biting my lip, I thought of how Mom must have felt that night. Dad made it clear from the start he found my intentions bizarre, however Mom always showed support. Whether or not she liked my plans, I wasn't to know. In her letters, she is always telling me to stay happy, and to stay safe. It's not hard to see that she misses me, but with each letter she sends, more concerns cross my mind. Does she want me to come back? Does she approve of my new life here? Perhaps she simply writes, waiting for my reply. A pang of guilt hit me in the chest.

If I had the means, I would respond in a heartbeat. But I fear that responding would make me homesick.

I glance to the right, and see pictures of the villagers sitting on a table. The one thing peculiar about this place was that I was the only human. I furrowed my brow. I can't remember the last time I saw the face of another human, other than the time I ventured beyond Digby and his yellow raincoat. Daily, I see nothing but the likes of dogs and mice. Perhaps Mom is concerned. Maybe she fears that I am lonely…

But I'm the one who signed up for this when I moved here, right?

I spent so long thinking it over that I barely registered that the clock had gone past 1am.

I didn't realise the tears rolling down my cheeks.

If she missed me, she should have said. Now I am left interpreting her letters, mourning the place I once called home. Where is home, truly? Each time I receive a letter, I always make sure to read it in her voice. Soothing and warm – a gentle reminder that everything is okay. Could I have been missing my parents all this time?

I look again – through bleary eyes – at the villagers' pictures. They are smiling, and at the back of each photograph is a short, sweet message from the respective villager. Lying next to the pictures are my badges – recognition for my achievements as mayor, and as a villager. The collection is always expanding. I think of how each animal greets me; the way they light up with enthusiasm when I speak. Isabelle tells me I have done so much for this town, and I often find myself wondering if this is true or not. But now, I'm beginning to believe her.

For despite how much I may think of my parents and the life I left behind, I created a new one here. These animals are my friends, and never could I have imagined – in a place where I am the only one of my species – that I would feel so appreciated. I have grown here, and found my way. Home is where the heart is, and this is where my home is. I just hope that Mom understands.

I tilt my head back towards the window, and gaze at the moon overhead. Slowly drifting off to sleep, I make sure to grin. Goodnight, Mom.

* * *

With another day's work completed, I make my way indoors, sighing exhaustedly. I throw myself onto the sofa, letter in hand. The fragrance of flowers fills the room, and I glance at the sunflowers next to me, growing taller with each day that passes. A small smile tugs at my lips, and I finally open the letter.

_I saw your bustling town in a dreamscape._

_It gave me peace of mind as a parent._

_But was it real? – Mom._

Trying my best not to cry, I press the paper to my chest, letting the smile grow wider. Who's to say what is real and what is not? All I know is that this feeling of closure is real, and that is more than enough for me.

* * *

**As I said, the oneshot was inspired by actual things that happened in the game. The letters are entirely real, and with the first one, I received a sunflower. I hope you liked it, and if so, feel free to tell me what you thought. I have other Animal Crossing oneshots available to read as well if you like my work :)**

**Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)**


End file.
